


Fairytale Futures

by Powblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brainwashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Future Fic, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, but also past fic, not really rape but close to so...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powblue/pseuds/Powblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically; Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Nymphadora, Molly, Arthur, James, Lily, Sirius, Alice, Frank and Remus are all brought into the Grand Hall and shown a film about their future including spouses and children. The film reveals truths about people they think they know and might result in a different ending to the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is Everybody Sitting Comfortably?

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, basically everyone is out of character here so sorry if you don't like them. This is going to be my first proper chapter fic and I promise it will get far more exciting as it goes on, this is mostly an informative chapter.

Today was the day. The Grand Hall was practically silent. Filled with only a few students all sitting quietly about to find out their futures. 13 lucky 7th year students were sitting in the hall waiting for the announcement they had been waiting all year to hear. It would probably be prudent to explain what's going on; every year, at the end of the year, 13 7th years are brought into the Grand Hall and shown their futures. It wasn’t their actual futures, it was more of a story involving them, their spouses and their children. None of them actually knew how it was possible for their futures to be shown before it happened but each year those chosen few would be given a glimpse into their future then left to do what they would with that knowledge.

It was obvious to everyone in the hall that day that the people weren’t chosen by house. granted that there were eight Gryffindors, 4 Slytherins, 1 Hufflepuff and no Ravenclaws all sitting at one table nervously chattering about what was going to happen.

Gryffindors Alice Dearborn, Molly Prewett and Lilly Evans were sitting heads together gossiping about their predictions on the future.  
“I bet you end up with Arthur!” Alice exclaimed to Molly who blushed and his her face behind her dinger hair.  
“Well it wouldn’t really be a shock now would it? They’ve been betrothed for years! A far more interesting prediction would be about you and Frank getting married and growing old together.” Lily smiled at her friends’ matching blushes.  
“And what about you and James! I know for a fact that you have already chosen your babies names!!!” Molly pointed out. All three girls looked away from each other to hide their bright faces, unable to meet the others eyes.

The rest of the Gryffindors were male and all but two were basically doing the same thing as the girls while pretending not to be worried about what they were about to watch. Sirius Black looked over at his cousins to see Bellatrix banging her dead against the table and Narcissa laughing while trying to regain her sister in conversation. He looked back at his friends James Potter, Arthur weasley and Frank Longbottom. The guys had teamed up to try and were discussing their futures.  
“Alice and I, we both want to join the aurors. We would be the best team. We would life in a big house with our amazing children and-” Frank was cut off by James’ snort.  
“Frankie, remember to breathe, I get it, it will be amazing! But not as amazing as Lily and I! can you imagine! I’ll work for the aurors and she’ll stay home bec-” He never finished because Sirius finally joined in the conversation  
“Stop right there! Did you just say that you wanted Lily to stay home? How well do you think that’s gonna go down? Really you sexist little-”  
“No! That’s not what I meant! Lily wants to do potions research for a living and I thought maybe she would like to stay home… where she could working her own personal potions lab that I would build her! because she hates people touching her stuff and moving things so she can’t find them and she would be able to have her own hours and-”  
“Okay now who needs to stop and breathe? We get it!” Arthur laughed as James tried to explain that he really was only thinking about what Lily liked.

The other lone Gryffindor not talking to his own housemates had teamed up with the only Hufflepuff. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks had been dating for the better part of a year and while Remus’ werewolf had never caused problems within their relationship in the past, Remus was still paranoid that in the wolf might have an impact on their future.  
“What if the genes are passed onto the kids… I can’t inflict that kind of pain on my own children!” Remus was panicking. Over thinking. Like usual.  
“Look babe, If you pass them on, we will still love them. If you pass them on then you will be able to help them every moon. They will be fine!” Tonks tried to reassure her boyfriend, he simply lay his head on her shoulder and waited for the inevitable.

The rest of the teenagers were Slytherins. There were the Narcissa and Bellatrix Black; the twin sisters were discreetly gushing about what they were going to see.   
“Just imagine it trix!” Cissa exclaimed while tightening the death grip she had on her sister's hand “Lucius and I married! We would have a massive family!”  
“I would really rather not imagine you and Lucius making a family, thank you very much.” she replied while prying her sister of her before she broke her hand.  
“Urgh you’re so dirty minded!” Cissa said in disgust but her tune changed quickly when she realised that her sister had just opened the door to a new conversation “So, if I marry Lucius, who do you marry then dear sister?”  
Bellatrix sighed, she lost all the decorum she had in her and thumped her head down on the table, hoping to tune out her twins rambling about her future, the man she wanted… it was never going to happen.

Lucius Malfoy, who had secretly been listening into the girls conversation. turned to his best friend Severus “She said she wants to marry me! And have a big family! Think about it Sev! She wants to be with me!!” he said in an overly excited stage whisper  
Severus Snape was unamused “I should bloody well hope so. Otherwise it would be fairly awkward seeing as she’s already your fiancee”  
Lucius blushed and looked away “Oh yeah… sorry. It’s just this is all really new and I’m excited.” Severus threw him a quick closed mouth smile. Severus had been looking around the room. Silently studying the other teenagers. Trying to work out the pattern in which they had all been chosen. ‘We aren’t all friends and they haven't been chosen us all equally by house?” Before he could reply to his friend or ask him about his thoughts the hall doors oped and a massive screen was wheeled in and behind it walked their Headmaster, Dumbledore.  
“Hello children,” Dumbles smiled as he greeted the students  
“Do you think he’s ever going to realise that we aren't 7 and have outgrown being called ‘children’?” Severus whispered to Lucius, however in the silent room it came out louder than he had intended. Almost all the Gryffindors glared at him; except Sirius who snorted in agreement.  
“Now, Severus, I know you’re just lashing out because you're nervous about this film but please try not to take it out on me.” Dumbles asked in a patronising tone, his blue eyes twinkling at Severus, who simply sneered at the old man, willing him to hurry up.  
“Now I know you’re all very excited but you need to listen to what I’m going to tell you.” everyone nodded, in only to get him to hurry up “What you are about to see is going to be emotional. It will show you who you are destined to marry and the children you will have. But it can’t be shown directly. It will tell it in a kind of story, a fairytale if you will.” everyone continued to look at him with a blank stare “Also it may well involve people’s children who are not here. This could be because the parents are older or younger than you but know that the children will still be entwined in the story and therefore your future lives” again no one moved “Are you all ready? Then we shall begin”


	2. Once Upon A Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape's daughter is introduced. Kidnapping and running follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of changing between the past and future so you can see all the guys reactions go their futures as they see it.

“Evangeline? What are you doing?” the deep voice of Severus Snape floated up into the converted attic room where the young girl was sitting.  
“I’m reading, father!” she shouted in reply “You know, the new dragonology book Charlie gave me the other week?” She flipped her long wavy brown curls over her shoulder before carrying on reading.   
“Who’s Charlie?” Severus replied from the bottom of the stairs. She rolled her blue-gray eyes before replying “You know, Charlie from next door?” she shouted down   
“Wait, Charles Weasley? Tattoos, scars, long hair and leather everything? The one who was arrested last week? That Charlie?” Snape called back, with a tone so unimpressed only Severus would have been able to pull it off.  
“Yeah him.”  
“Okay then. 10 minutes until closing time so hurry and find a finishing point” He said before walking back to his potions shop till to serve the few remaining customers.  
“It’s fine, on my way now” Evangeline called knowing perfectly well he didn’t hear her. She stood and straightened her dress before walking down to the shop floor ‘Stupid dress with it’s stupid million skirts.’ she thought as she reached the shop.  
“Hello Father, I’m gonna head home now. I’ll see you there” she said before smiling and wondering out the shop and down the street.

0o0o0o0

Her father and the gentleman he was serving watched her walk away. The man turned to Severus and said “You ever gonna tell her who her other father is?”.  
Severus raised an eyebrow at the mean before handing him his bag and replying “What, tell her her father is a homicidal maniac who is currently serving a life sentence for mass murder? When do you feel would be the best time to bring that up to her?”   
The man took his bag and sighed “Fair enough but you know, she may have gotten his looks but she has got your brains. She will work it out. It’s better telling her now, saves heartbreak later” the man flashed a sollom tight lipped smile at Severus before calling a quick “Evening Black” over his shoulder as he walked out the shop.

“Urgh! Fucks sake!” Severus shouted when everyone had left and he had finally been able to flip the closed sign on the door. He slammed his head back against the door as he slid down to the floor. He sat there for a while, legs pulled up to his chest and his head rested on his knees. “God Sirius. This is all your fucking fault. Couldn’t just let it go, no, you had to become a fucking serial killer. Abandoning me pregnant in a town where everyone knows my story. Fucking prick.” He sat for a while, wallowing in his misery for a while.

0o0o0

Meanwhile Evangeline was walking down the street towards her home when she heard the first shout “Oi, freak! What you doin’ out in public. Thought we tolds you never to show your face here again?”   
The bullying was never very sophisticated and the guys language skills were lacking but it didn't mean the words didn’t hurt. But she was from the noble house Black and she would not let them know that their uneducated taunts had gotten to her. “Hello, Dudley. How is your sister's cold doing? Has the medication I made her helped?” She smiled as she paused to look round at them, they might be out to hurt her but that did not mean she had to do the same to them.  
Dudley coughed and spluttered the reply “ Wha- oh, yeah… she’s feeling much better.. thanks… back to school today… freak.”   
“Well” the girl smiled at him, bright eyes hiding her pain, she had always been nice to them. She just couldn’t work out why they hated her so much “Give her my best and tell her I’m happy she’s feeling better. Bye guys” She flashed a smile and walked on towards her home on the edge of town by the woods. She ignored the spluttering sounds Dudley and his gang were making as she left.

0o0o0

“Are you sure this is the right thing to do?” a man’s voice rang out through the darkness  
“Yes Ronald! Do you know who that is? That’s Evangeline Rose Black! Her dad is Sirius Black the third!” the boss hissed at him  
“The mass murder?” a third man asked  
“Yes, now you grab her from behind. Remember to cover her mouth so she can’t call for help” the boss ordered the first man.  
“Why are we doing this again? Sure she’s the daughter of a killer but she’s never had the chance to meet him! She’s sixteen and Blacks been in jail for seventeen years!” the third man stated strongly  
“God Harry. Like father like daughter. Now stop stalling and grab her before she gets home, You know Snape would have warded the house!” The boss snapped at the men   
“Actually I think Snape took Blacks name…” Ron started but a quick jab to the ribs from Harry stopped him “Fine, we’ll get her. But I’m not happy with this.”

0o0o0

When hands grabbed her around the waist from behind she screeched. Loudly. “Shut up if you want to live.” The man whispered in her ear he pulled a hand over her mouth “You’re not going to be harmed if you just do as I say” she stilled “Good girl.” he man lifted her from around the waist and lifted her over his shoulder. He had been walking away into the woods for some time before she suddenly started out of her obedience. She kicked his stomach and hammered against his back with her fists, she was not going out without a fight. “Stop fighting me! I don’t want to hurt you” One of her kicks must have hit the right spot as he dropped her quickly and curled into a ball on the floor. She turned to look at him, memorising him for a second. The red hair and blue eyes were slightly familiar to her but she didn't want to risk waiting just to look at him. She ran for her life towards the woods, she was too lost to figure out a way home. She would wait till she was safe from these men.  
“Wait! Stop running!” A new man was chasing her! His dark hair falling across his emerald green eyes as he rushed to catch up to her.  
The skirts of her long dress were catching on roots and low branches which were slowing her down. Her corset was restricting her breathing and making it more difficult to run. Also it was seriously unsupportive of her chest and it was really starting to ache but none of that was going to stop her. She carried on through the woods until the tall dark haired man was far from sight. Only then did she allow herself to sit down and try to process what had just happened.

0o0o0

Harry walked back to where Ron had collapsed on the floor in pain. He bent down so he was eyelevel with the other man. “D.. did… you catch her mate?” Ron managed to splutter out.  
“Yeah look she’d right here, don’t you see her?” Harry replied, with no sympathy in his voice for Ron’s situation “No I let her go”  
“YOU WHAT!” Ron exploded “Harry! We’re undercover. You can’t just let her go!”  
Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend. The other teens face was as red as his hair.  
“Look, if we catch her they’ll kill her or worse! do you remember what happened to the others? Hermione or Ginny? For Merlin’s sake they even took Malfoy!” Harry exclaimed trying to get his point across to Ron but the other guy was stubborn  
“Remind me again why we care about what happens to Malfoy?”  
“Urgh. Because he didn’t deserve what happened. He wasn't even the bloody target! Get deliberately got in the way to try and save Luna! A girl he doesn’t even particularly like and you know the worst part? They still got Luna. He may be a bullying, snobbish prat-” Ron snorted at that “Okay he is a bullying, snobbish prat, but he was kidnapped because he did the right thing in the end. and where did that get him.” Ron looked away from Harry, knowing he was right.  
“Fine but I don’t have to like it.” He huffed as he got up “now lets go report back that we allowed the target to get away and that she is now lost in the forbidden forest… god… if Charlie gets out of prison to find her missing or killed… if he finds out it was us? We’re so dead, if we’re tortured I’m blaming you.”

0o0o0

‘Great’ Evangeline thought. ‘I’m lost, I’m hungry, my dress is ripped and I think my lungs might explode from all that running, see this is why I don’t do running’ Lost in a world of her own Evangeline didn’t hear the man creep up behind her until he spoke to her   
“Now tell me darling, what’s a pretty little thing like you doing alone in this part of the forbidden forest. Don’t you know there are dangerous creatures in this wood?” His voice was smooth but it set her on edge anyway. She jumped up and turned to face the man but she saw no one.  
“Who’s there?” she asked into the darkness, not actually expecting an answer “Listen, I’ve had a rather emotional day, so if you could leave me alone and maybe try again tomorrow that would be great.” The man only laughed.   
His laughter at her was really starting to get on her nerves when she suddenly felt someone pressed up against her back. That smooth voice whispered from behind her but this time he whispered it straight into her ear “So tell me little girl, are you going to run away?” his breath was warm against her skin. she shuddered before laughing. “Oh sweetie, I don’t do running if I can help it.” and with that she drove her elbow backwards into his stomach and took a large jump forwards, spinning round to face him when she hit the ground again. She pressed her back up against a tree so he wouldn’t be able to sneak up on her from behind anymore.  
“Oh my darling, you are so going to regret that.” he rasped out as he rushed at her  
“DADDY!!! DAD!!! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE! DAD!!” She screamed as the man came closer she screamed louder “PLEASE! DAD!! FATHER! AHH” As the man reached her he raised a hand as if to slap her. She cowered and lowered her head, using her hair as a shield for her face ‘Fat lot of good it would have done but she could forgive herself for the heat of the moment logic’. The smack came. The noise rang out throughout the small clearing. She fell to the muddy floor no longer caring that her dress was ruined. what was confusing her was that the pain never came.  
“Come on, pup. That’s it, look at me. There we go” Someone was moving her fair from her face “Can you hear me? Pup?” the person's voice was muffled but she would make out their words. She tried to reply but found herself unable to get the strength together. “Right, it’s okay, pup. I’m going to take you home with me. Don’t panic, you’re safe now” she felt herself being lifted into someones arms and bridal carried through the woods. At the back of her mind she was aware that she should probably struggle, at least try to get away. But she didn’t have the energy. Plus she was so cold and whomever was carrying her was so warm. She buried her face in their chest and hooked her arms around their neck to give them a better hold on her. Then promptly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I don't really have a plan on when I'll update so sorry about that. Please comment.


	3. Well... That Was Unexpected...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reactions of the teens and a little of Dumbledores plan is shown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for the wait :)

When the first chapter finished the hall was in complete silence. Everyone was making awkward eye contact with the others in the hall. Dumbledore had an irritating smirk on his face that clashed with his twinkling blue eyes. 

The silence was broken by a hurt voice breaking through the tension  
“You abandon me alone. Pregnant with our daughter?”  
Sirius Black looked up from the table he was sat at, that had previously seemed really interesting “Apparently” The way Severus flared his nostrils and clenched his hands into fists sirius could tell that that hadn’t been the smartest thing to say “What I mean is that supposedly it wasn’t my plan. I apparently am a mad homicidal mass murderer who left to go to prison so…”  
James Potter snorted a laugh at his friend's predicament “Is that really meant to make Snivellus feel better about being knocked up then abandoned?”  
All the Slytherins and Lily glared at him. The awkward silence returned to the hall only to be broken by James’ pained cry as he was punched and fell off his chair to the floor.  
“I did not abandon him! Or our daughter, I would never do that intentionally!” Sirius yelled as he jumped out of his chair to straddle James’ chest to get another punch in “And don’t assume I just knocked him up like a common whore! We must really have loved each other for him to give her my last name even after I was dragged off to prison. And quit calling him Snivellus, he’s not-” Sirius was stopped mid rant by a hand gripping him by his wrist as he raised his fist in the air ready for another punch.  
“Black, Sirius, stop” Sirius followed the hand on his wrist up the arm until his blue-grey eyes connected with Severus’s black ones “Get up off of James, that’s it come with me” Severus was talking to Sirius calmly and guiding him up off of James and over to the seat next to him.

Lily had gotten out of her chair to check that James was okay. She fixed him broken nose and his trashed glasses. She shushed him when he started grumbling about Sirius attacking him.  
“Shut up, what were you expecting to happen? You insulted his…? Okay what are you two?” Lily asked turning to face the two guys.  
“What do you mean? We’re nothing?” Sirius answered with a confused look on his face  
“Yeah sure, we just discovered that you two sometime in the future have a baby girl. That you’re in love enough for Sev to give her your last name even after you leave him. You just tried to beat up your best friend when he insulted him even though you would have agreed with him this morning. Do I even I have to mention that you’re actually holding hands right now?” Lily said raising an eyebrow when they looked down at their joined hands in-sync and quickly parted, moving slightly further apart on the bench they were seated on.   
“I...we… so… em…” they both stuttered out awkwardly.

Seeing that they didn’t have an answer Molly Prewett jumped to their rescue “Hey lets all talk about the fact that Arthur has one son in prison and one who tried to kidnap Evangeline!”  
Arthur spluttered and looked up red in the face “Thanks for that Molly!” he said at the same time as Severus mouthed those exact words to her.  
“You’re welcome dear” she smiled at at Arthur while making eye contact with Severus.

“Really that’s not the most important part. Potter’s son apparently saved her in some way before sending her out alone in the woods anyway” Malfoy interrupted while sending a pointed look at James who ducked his head and looked away “The main thing is that I apparently never drilled self-preservation into my son’s skull. He got himself kidnapped for someone he doesn't like; who was then kidnapped anyway! What was the point in-” Lucius was cut off from his rambling when Narcissa shoved a hand over his mouth before turning to the crowd of students and saying   
“Thats his way of saying he’s worried for his son and the young Lovegood girl who have both been kidnapped. Isnt that right darling?” she asked him while quickly removing her hand from over his mouth saying “Ew did you lick me?”  
“Three things. One; yes I did lick you, why do you taste like lime and cucumber? Second; if children are being kidnapped why is nobody doing anything about it? and third; Who the hell did you murder Black?” Lucius asked while looking around the table.  
Narcissa blushed looking away while Bellatrix answered for her “She liked to dip cucumber sticks in lime juice, says it tastes like pie? I’m not convinced”   
Tonks snorted “Have you ever tasted pie before Narcissa?”  
“So Sirius who did you murder?” Cissa asked loudly to avoid answering the question  
“Good save there Cousin.” Sirius smirked at a blushing Cicca “I have no clue who I killed. Must have been a lot of people and in a rather gruesome way to have me titled as a ‘mad mass murderer’ I guess?”

Before anyone could grill him for more information about a murder or ten he had not committed yet Alice saved him by reminding the other about the original conversation topic “Guys, missing children remember?”  
Everyone looked around thoughtfully.  
“Okay, so so far I’m assuming this is going to follow what is happening to Evangeline while she interacts with us and our other children. So far we have Potter and Lily’s son, Arthur’s Sons’ with I’m guessing Molly?, We have sirius and my daughter and we have Draco Malfoy. The best we can assume is that any other kids have been kidnapp-” Severus stopped when he heard the sobbed gasp from Alice. He ignored her and carried on “The best thing we can do is watch the next part and hope to god that my daughter was not just carried away by some creepy murderous forest dweller.” The others glared at him until he said “Oh come on. If my baby girl is harmed or murdered not only will I be seriously pissed and a bit murderous myself but we won’t be able to see the other children as quickly” everyone seemed a bit mollified by that bus Frank Longbottom still sent him a quick glare for scaring Alice. He just rolled his eyes at it.

Dumbledore smirk had dropped slightly at the sight of the teens working together to comfort each other. He had hoped that seeing Sirius abandoning Snape would have caused a rift but it had only brought the two closer together. He had been given a glimpse of hope that his plan might work when Sirius had attacked James but the fight had been quickly stopped by Snape and Lily had calmed James. But none of that mattered. Maybe the next chapter would cause a bigger rift between the teens.  
“Are we ready to carry on then children?”

Everyone looked at each other. Couples were sitting closer together for comfort; now scared about what they might see.  
Sirius Black took Severus’ hand in his and looking him in the eye said “Yeah, I think we’re ready”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments I always like to know what everyone is thinking about my writing. Feel free to add ideas about the different fairytale characters the guys could be, I have a good plan but input is always nice.
> 
> School is starting soon so I might be a little late with updated but I have no plans to abandon this fic :) <3


	4. Wakey Wakey...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline wakes up...

Waking up wrapped up in a blanket on a soft mattress was seriously confusing for Evangeline. She blinked and rubbed her eyes before sitting up and waking up properly. Looking around she noticed she wasn’t in a house or lodge. She was in a cave. A well furnished cave, but a cave none the less. ‘Where the bloody hell am I?’ she thought as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She changed into a white blouse, brown breeches and a tight brown waist coat that had been left on the end of her bed for her. She slipped into some brown boots that had been put by the ave entrance and walked out into the sunshine.

It was clear that she was still in the middle of the forest if the masses of trees were anything to go by but the area she walked out into was a large green clearing. Surrounding what would have been a bonfire if it had been nighttime were about twenty people. They were all dressed like she was and they were all sitting on the forest floor facing three people who were standing on a sort of platform. The man was middle aged, about the same age as her father if she had to guess. He had longish brown hair and bright amber eyes. What caught her attention were the scars that riddled his face. Knowing it was rude to stare she brought her attention to the pin hairs woman next to him holding his hand. She was much smaller that him and more delicate but Evangeline got the feeling she was more deadly than she let on. Evangeline moved onto the teenage boy looking rather bored next to them. He was tall and gangly with messy blue hair.  
As Evangeline got closer she could hear what they were talking about.

“Last night, there was an attack on a young girl by Greyback.” said the amber eyed man. The crowd surrounding the trio started whispering amongst themselves “Not to worry, she’d fine. She is uninjured and is sleeping in our home.” the crowd quieted down when they heard that she was safe and well. “Now, Greyback managed to escape, by the time I had checked on her he was gone. This is not the most pressing issue however it should be noted that he is on the loose and if seen you should not attempt to approach him alone. That is all, enjoy the rest of your day, I will see you for the evening meal.” With that the man finished and the crowd quickly left to carry out their day. In the end it was only the trio on the stage and Evangeline left in the clearing.   
She cleared her throat “Thank you, for saving me last night.” She said looking the man directly in the eyes. The man looked back at her. He seemed to have a way of looking right into your soul, it was rather unnerving, being unable to hide anything from the man. “It’s quite alright, I get the feeling you would have done the same for anyone else. Tell me, what is your name?” he smiled at her, making her feel slightly less worried. But someone raised by Severus Snape-Black was not the most trusting person.

“My name is Evangeline-Rose Black, and you are?” she bowed her head slightly in a sign of respect before regaining eye contact.  
He looked startled for a moment before answering her “My name is Remus, Remus Lupin. This is my Wife, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin and our son Teddy Lupin” he said introducing the other two.  
“Lovely to meet you” Evangeline smiled at them, “I’m very sorry for interrupting your lives, I promise I’ll be out of your way as soon as possible, I need to get back to my Dad, he’s probably worried sick…”  
“I can imagine, I my baby went missing I don’t know what I would do” Tonks said as he reached up to grab at Teddy’s cheeks.  
“Mum! I’m 17, please don’t call me a baby!” Teddy said as his hair turned pink in embarrassment. Remus laughed at his family as Evangeline his her smile.  
“So love, tell us about yourself. Please involve the reason you were running about sassing homicidal werewolves in the middle of the forbidden forest well into the night?” Tonks asked covering her son’s embarrassment.

Evangeline took a deep breath and coughed “You may want to get comfortable. My name is Evangeline-Rose Black. I’m 16 years old. I live with my father and bearer Severus Black. We apparently took my Dad as in sire’s last name. I was almost kidnapped by two teenage boys. One picked me up and tried to carry me into the woods but I got away. The other chased me for a while before I lost him, although I get the feeling he let me go. Then I was wondering around but corsets are really constricting and there were about million skirts on my dress plus I’m not really one for exercise… anyway I basically stopped for a breath when some ape with bad hygiene tried to attack me. So I called out and hey-presto you appeared.” she breathed a sigh and looked at the stunned family’s faces.  
“I have a few questions.” Remus asked, looking slightly green “Let’s start small and work up; Why did you call out for your Dad? There was no way he could hear you?”  
Evangeline smiled as she looked down at her borrowed boots before replying “At home I volunteer with the village children. One of my jobs is to teach them stranger danger. I teach them that if someone tries to grab you, scream for a parent. Because every single parent in the surrounding area will instantly turn to help. Parents respond to the cry of a child. So I screamed for a dad, it didn’t have to be mine. It worked didn’t it? Your werewolf hearing picked up the cry of a child for their dad and you reacted as you would have if Teddy had called. You ran straight out into the forbidden forest to get me.” Remus looked over at Teddy who was holding onto his mother’s hand, and he knew what she meant. He looked at her frowning.   
“How did you know I was a werewolf?” he asked her, his frown deepening.  
“You attacked a fully grown werewolf and lived. Plus, I read a lot, I know the telltale signs… sorry if I sounded rude… I didn’t mean to come across as if I disapproved… I…” Evangeline rambled trying to save herself in someway.  
Remus smiled at her, “It’s fine, I was simply curious. One more question?” he asked and she nodded “When you say Severus Black, do you mean nee Snape?” Remus asked, as if he really didn’t want to know the answer.

She looked at him as if he had grown another head, as did his wife and son. “Yes, Severus Tobias Snape Black, he’s my dad. How did you know?” She asked, getting rather defencive.  
Remus smiled, “So much like your sire.” he said shaking his head, “I knew him, that’s how I know your Bearer.” he said in reply to her silent question. “We all lived in the same village… I guess I should introduce myself properly then, Hello, I am Remus Lupin. I’m your godfather…” He raised his hand for her to shake. She promptly fainted into Teddy Lupin’s open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took me so long to post. Highers started and I caught a virus that makes me sleep constantly and it's all been very stressful but I'm recovering and I'm hoping to post more chapters soon.  
> Please comment what you think and any guesses what fairytale characters everyone is going to take on? I'll Give you a hit. You have already met; Little Red Riding Hood, The Big 'Bad' Wolves and The Huntsmen.


	5. So Children, How Are We All Feeling Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reactions of the latest developments.

As the second chapter drew to a close the room was drenched in another deafening silence. With everything they had seen silence seemed like a good option for everyone. But alas it was not to last “So children, how are we all feeling now?” Dumbledore's patronising voice rang out throughout the hall. However when 13 identical glares were aimed straight through him Dumbledore decided to keep his trap shut and watch the delightful fights he was expecting. But since when had anything he had planned gone to plan?

The instant he had looked away Tonks had jumped on Severus, blocking Sirius from him, much to Sirius’ annoyance. Severus was gasping for air while flailing his arms about not knowing quite what to do with them, eventually settling for Tonks’ waist hugging her back from where she was sitting on his lap. “Thank you, Thank you Thank you! And I’m sorry! And I promise I’m going to take care of your baby! We’re gonna teach her to survive!! She’s gonna be fine! I promise! I’m going to be the best Godmother ever!” Severus didn’t really know how to reply so he just cling to her tighter.  
“Tonks dear, I love you and would hate for you to get torn to pieces by an angry Sirius so could you please get of Severus’ lap?” Remus said while keeping eye contact with a red faced Sirius, who had been clenching and unclenching his fists under the table since Tonks had shoved him away from Severus.  
“I don’t know why he’s angry, it’s not like Sev is his. Is he?” Tonks said as she gracelessly clambered off Severus.  
Severus looked to reply that ‘no, indeed he was not Sirius’ no matter how much he would like to be’ but was cut off by Sirius dragging him into his lap and circling arms around his waist to keep him from leaving.  
“He’s always been mine, didn’t you notice?” Sirius growled out while keeping eye contact with Severus.   
Severus blinked owlishly from his perch on Sirius’ lap before his eyes softened, he linked his arms around Sirius’ neck and leaned downwards until their foreheads were together, “Always?”  
“Always.” Sirius stated before he closed the gap between them. The kiss was short and sweet and was broken by a blushing Severus who his his face in Sirius’ neck away from the cheers from their friends and the short lived sniggers from Lucius before he was swatted over the back of the head for it by Cissa.

“As lovely as this is, children, I must remind you that you are still at school and frivolous behaviour will still be punished.” The irritated tone of Dumbledore sounded through the hall silencing the happiness. Severus slowly moved himself from Sirius’ lap back to his original space beside him and looked dejectedly down at the table. Sirius glared defiantly at Dumbledore and linked an arm around Severus’ waist and pulled him closer to his side where he could comfort him. Severus looked to Sirius and smiled slightly intertwined his fingers with the ones on Sirius’ free hand.

Bellatrix looked around the room. Everyone else was sitting in their couples talking about the story. Cissa and Lucius were worried about Draco, not that she wasn’t worried about her nephew. Tonks and Lupin were talking together about getting a cabin in the woods, why that seems like a good idea to them she will never fathom. Alice and Frank were understandably wondering about what they were going to see involving them. Molly and Arthur were having a hushed argument about Ron’s stupidity over going undercover and about whatever the hell Charles had done to end up in prison, something she too was curious about. Lily and James were wondering what Harry had gotten himself into, as where the heck they were in this because they would not have allowed Severus to have to raise his daughter alone. Finally Severus and Sirius. They weren't really talking, just sitting together in each others company. Usually she would have described it as sickening. However Sirius was her cousin and Severus was her friends and even is she would deny it is asked she wanted them both happy.

Alone as she was she had the chance to look around. Her eyes settled on the only person also not in a pair. Dumbledore. There was something off about that man. She had always said so.Something about him set off alarm bells in her head. She was still looking at him when he turned and caught her eye. Her intense inquisitive stare bore into him and he found himself unable to look away, automatically he strengthened his mental shields. Noticing this she raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him while keeping a perfectly straight face. The twinkle left his eyes and he turned away, pretending to be fixing something within the machine being used to show the chapters.

Bellatrix looked away when he did and faced her sister and soon to be brother-in-law, “So, what do we think of Draco’s Gryffindor tendencies then? Stepping in to save a damsel in distress not thinking about how he could be effected and getting kidnapped himself, must be a shock for you Lucy” She said lightening the mood that had been clouding around everyone since Dumbledore had ruined it previously.  
“My son, is not a Gryffindor. He wouldn’t go around saving random women in the street,” he replied, not bearing to look into her knowing eyes, “This, Luna girl must have been a friend or something.”   
“Don’t you remember? Baby Potter said that Draco didn’t like Luna, she couldn’t have been his friend…” Bella replied smirking at James when she spoke.  
“Bella darling, stop antagonising Lucius and James. Obviously Draco is a gentleman and he could not stand by and watch someone be kidnapped when he could help, even if he doesn’t get along with them.” Cissa replied, trying to defuse the tension.  
“And on that note, kids. Shall we start the next episode?” Dumbledore smiled eyes twinkling to them. However he faltered when he caught the eye of Bellatrix.  
Sirius, ignoring the previously threat by Dumbledore, pulled Severus back into his lap and whispered into his ear “I’ve got you darling. Our baby is going to be fine. I promise.” Severus looked into his eyes and kissed him quickly before pulling back and leaning down to settle on his lap with his head resting on Sirius’ shoulder to watch his daughter get into more danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far.   
> Please leave comments.   
> Let me know if you can guess any of the characters fairytale equivalents or if you have any ideas about who I should make them be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading this and congrats for actually making it to the end. I promise it get's more exciting when they start to show the fairytale. Please comment and tell me what you think or any ideas you might have about the characters. Thanks :)


End file.
